A radio frequency identification (RFID) tag is a semiconductor die that can positively respond to a wireless signal sent by a “reader” and can verify its presence to the “reader”.
Radio frequency identification (RFID) tags are used increasingly in a wide variety of applications. For example, RFID tags are used in conjunction with security-locks in cars, for access control to buildings, for tracking inventory and parcels, for automated transportation/distribution systems etc.
The RFID tags do not include a power source. In order to retrieve information from a chip, a “base station” or “reader” sends an excitation signal to an RFID tag. The excitation signal energizes the RFID tag and the RFID tag transmits the stored information back to the reader. The information may include environmental data, logistical histories, state data, etc. In general, RFID tags retain and transmit enough information to uniquely identify individuals, packages, inventory and the like.
One challenge associated with RFID tags is manufacturing and testing the RFID tags in a high-volume and cost-effective manner.